Ixion
.]] '''Ixion' ixiːon is a summon from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Replacing Ramuh as Spira's lightning summon, appearing for the first time in Final Fantasy X, Ixion is a unicorn. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X :''See the summon sequences here. Ixion is the Lightning-elemental aeon obtained at in the Djose Temple. Ixion resembles a unicorn and has high Defense and magic defense attributes. He can exceed maximum damage when Kimahri upgrades his Celestial Weapon, the Spirit Lance. Ixion's Fayth form is voiced by Roger L. Jackson. Ixion's special move is Aerospark, where Ixion will fire two discs that collide with a single enemy, causing non-elemental damage. The attack also negates certain special magical effects: Haste, NulAll, Protect, Reflect, Regen and Shell. Ixion's Overdrive is Thor's Hammer, where Ixion charges electrical energy on the tip of his horn and shoots it toward the enemy, lifting it into the air. While still connected by an electrical current, Ixion sends a blast of electricity to the enemy, causing lightning damage. In the International and HD Remaster versions Dark Ixion can be encountered in the Thunder Plains and must be fought twice in succession to be defeated, although the party can exit the Plains and leave the second fight for a later time if they wish. The symbol for Ixion and Djose (see Ixion's seal in the gallery for this section) is annotated with the kanji for thunder . Ixion's basic stats and default abilities. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Ixion makes his return in ''Final Fantasy X-2 as a boss under Shuyin's control. He is fought in the Djose Temple and according to the Al Bhed, found a way to merge with their machina. Because of this Ixion is the only aeon to have altered model due to having machina components junctioned to it. ''Final Fantasy XI Dark Ixion appears as a Notorious Monster in ''Final Fantasy XI. It belongs to the Monoceros race. ''Final Fantasy XII Ixion appears as an Elite Mark in ''Final Fantasy XII. It is a very strong Nightmare monster that is fought at Subterra in the Pharos. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings ''.]] Ixion is the rank 2 Lightning Physical summon in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. His only attack is Hoof Kick. ''Final Fantasy XV ''.]] Although Ixion does not physically appear himself, Ramuh's staff resembles Ixion from ''Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ixion is summonable by Yuna in-battle to perform either ground Bravery attack, Aerospark, or aerial HP attack, Thor's Hammer. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy: Unlimited :''See the summon sequences here. Ixion makes an appearance as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Ixion is: *The deep sleep that envelops death, Steel Gray! *The rising of boiling blood, Heat Crimson! *The brilliance that pierces the darkness, Lightning Yellow! Followed by saying: "Cry! Summoned creature! Ixion!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The sleep that engulfs death, Steel Gray! *Bubbling and boiling blood, Heat Crimson! *The light that penetrates darkness, Lightning Yellow! Followed by saying: "Howl! I summon you! Ixion!" In "Moogle: Nostalgic Memories", Kaze summoned forth a "zero style" version of Ixion with the aid of Moogle Kupo. As with all such upgraded summons, the Soil Charge remained the same. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ixion in his ''Final Fantasy X appearance appears in this Japanese Final Fantasy trading card game published by Square Enix. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Guardian Cross ''Million Arthur Ixion cards exist in the mobile card game Million Arthur, designed after the summon's Final Fantasy X appearance. Etymology de:Ixion fr:Ixion Category:Aeons Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Summoned Creatures